


ushiwaka hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: i need some ushiwaka headcanons pls and thank. waka for the soul





	ushiwaka hcs

sfw:

usually stoic, melts around you. his team thinks you use blood magic. maybe you do

is a baby when it comes to being sick. pretends he’s dying when he has the sniffles. wants you to fawn over him.

any nickname you come up with for him he will accept, no question. you probably are using blood magic, but he will respond to ‘honey sweetie pie’ if he hears it from you, doesn’t even notice any weird looks as he replies, ‘yes sugar love bear’

will sometimes revert to cold behavior, but if you tell him he’ll be more careful. wants you to be happy more than anything.

 

nsfw:

loves the power he has over you. don’t hold back at all with him; he wants to hear every little moan and whimper, because he knows he made you make it.

let him tie you up if you’re comfortable with it; he loves to see you restrained and will make it worth your while, big time.

i feel like he’s bigger on the receiving side of oral. he’ll do it if you ask, and unprompted sometimes, but he likes the mutual pleasure better. i just have visions of his face during blowjobs: letting go, relaxing, swearing like mad when you get the good spots okay sorry onward

not super loud, but boy! those lil moans! i die

loves when you scratch his back. goes along with noises, he likes to know he’s doing a good job


End file.
